Baby Sitting from Another Dimention
by Jizabel Disraeli
Summary: BuffyAngel cross over about Spike being force to babysit Connor while he is in town for a while. Will they become friends?


DISCLAIMER : I do not own any characters mentioned in this story. They are all property of Joss Whedon, creator of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel : The Series. I am simple using them in this fan fiction.

Babysitting from Another Dimension

A Buffy/Angel crossover by Shelby O'Connor

"Bloody Hell!"

Spike hit the floor of his crypt with a dull thud. He looked up to see a muscular blonde standing over him.

"What do you want, slayer?" The vampire growled. "Why did you have to bloody wake me up? I was dreaming that I was murdering you." He paused and smirked. "It was absolutely wonderful."

"You're a pig, Spike. Shut up." Buffy said as she crossed her arms. "And I woke you up because I need you to do me a favor."

The beach blonde vampire stood and stretched. He reached for a black shirt off of a table to his right and slipped it on, covering his naked torso. "Oh yeah?" he asked. "What makes you thing that I would do something for you?"

Buffy threw a handful of crumpled up dollar bills onto the table. "That." she said.

"Right." Spike said as he shoved the money into his pants pocket. "What do you need?"

"I need you to watch after someone." the slayer replied.

"Who? Dawn?"

"No. Angel's son."

Spike's eyebrows lifted. "Captain forehead has a kid?"

"Yeah." Buffy shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "He's in town for a few day and I honestly can't look after him right now. I need someone strong enough to protect him."

"Wait, protect him?" the vampire inquired.

"Well," Buffy paused, pondering what to say next. "Angel's a vampire and there is that whole thing about vampire not being able to give birth. But then Angel does the nasty with Darla and "pop." Here's a baby."

Spike nodded.

"And the weird thing is," Buffy continued, "is that Connor, that's the kid's name, is human. Naturally, all demons are after him and want to know how all this stuff happened."

"Like me?" Spike joked.

"Yes. Exactly. But I trust that you won't try anything." Buffy grinned evilly. "Connor spent 17 years of his life in a hell dimension. Otherwise known as Quor-Toth. I'm sure that he could take care of himself but I need someone just in case. Either way, if you try anything, he will kill you."

Spike was silent.

"Connor!" Buffy called.\

"What?" Connor answered. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Come on up here."

Connor's head poked out of the trap door that led to the underground tunnels that Spike used to get around during the day. His head was then followed by the rest of his body. He was dressed in a dark pair of baggy blue jeans along with a brown long-sleeved shirt.

Spike was furious. "What the bloody hell are you doing down there?" he raved.

Connor shrugged. "Just looking around."

"Why you little—" Spike growled through gritted teeth before he was cut off by Buffy.

"She can go wherever he wants." she interrupted. "Remember what I said before."

Spike rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I really have to go." Buffy said as she reached the door. The opened the stone crypt's door and turned around.

"Don't let Spike be too hard on you." she said. "Any while I'm at it, don't be to hard on him either."

The slayer exited and closed the door behind her.

The uncomfortable silence that followed Buffy's departure was soon broken by Connor as he made an attempt at conversation.

"So, um, hi." the teenager began.

"Just stay out of my way and don't touch anything." Spike growled before he went downstairs and locked the trapdoor behind him.

Connor took a look around Spike's crypt. It almost reminded him of Quor-Toth. He really missed that place to tell the truth.

He sat on the couch and channel-surfed the television. He eventually found something that he was semi-interested in on MTV.

Connor jumped when he heard a voice behind him.

"You smoke?"

Connor turned around and looked up at Spike. The vampire had a newly lit cigarette sticking out from between his lips. The vampire exhales and a stream of smoke drifted off in the air.

"What?" Connor asked.

"Smoke. Do you smoke?" Spike repeated.

"What's smoking?"

Spike laughed and ruffled Connor's already messy hair. "You have a lot to learn, kid." he joked. "So, you're Angel's son?"

"Unfortunately" Connor replied

"You don't like him?" Spike took a seat next to Connor and took another drag of his cigarette releasing a grey could into the air.

"Nope."

Spike laughed in triumph. "Finally!" he said. "Someone on my side. I hate the bastard and his ridiculously oversized forehead."

"I tried to kill him once." Connor admitted.

"Really?"

Connor nodded. "Yeah."

"Damn, kid. You're better than I thought." Spike remarked. "Anyone who tried to kill Angel is my buddy."

Connor raised an eyebrow. "Um, thanks. I guess."

"So what was it like in Quor-Toth?" Spike asked.

"Well, me and my dad were the only humans."

Spike was already confused. "Angel?"

"No." Connor corrected himself. "Daniel Holtz. He wasn't actually my father. I just thought of him as if he was. He was much more of a father and Angel is."

Spike was still horribly confused with Connor's story. "Wait. Was?"

"He's dead." Connor looked down. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh." Spike ventured to get of the subject of Holtz. "Okay. Well, what else about Quor-Toth?"

The teenager resumed. "I was trained to become a great fighter but that was easy on the count that I had received vampire instinct from Angel like smell, and strength. I eventually got the nickname "The Destroyer. All demons in the dimension feared me." He paused. "Um, I guess that's about it."

"Very interesting. Maybe you could help me kick a little demon ass tonight." The bleach blonde vampire extinguished his cigarette on the ashtray placed in the center of the coffee table in front of the sofa.

"Um," Connor considered Spike's offer fro a moment before answering. "Um, sure. I guess."

"Hey," Spike smiled, "Maybe the whole babysitting gig won't be quite so bad."

Connor glared at the vampire seated next to him on the couch.

"Don't you ever call me a baby again."

THE

END


End file.
